ninja_encyclopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Hokage
The Hokage (火影; Literally meaning "Fire Shadow") are the leaders of Konohagakure. They are generally the strongest in the village, although ideology and renown plays a large part in their being chosen for the position. Six Shinobi and one Kunoichi have gained this title so far. When the position for Hokage becomes open, whether because of the previous Hokage's death or incapacitation, the Konoha Council promptly begins to search for a replacement,in some cases within hours or days after a Hokage has been deemed dead or unfit; this can be seen in the case of Tsunade after she slipped into a coma. After being appointed, they are given the Hokage mansion in which to live and have their faces carved out in the stone wall behind it. Though she was pointed out during the first part of the series, the Fifth Hokage's face was not carved out before the beginning of Part II. According to Kakashi, once a shinobi has been appointed by the Konoha Council it is up to the Jōnin of the village to determine whether the position will become official. List of Hokage First Hokage : Main article: Hashirama Senju Hashirama Senju (千手柱間, Senju Hashirama), the First Hokage (初代火影, Shodai Hokage; Literally meaning "First or Founding Fire Shadow"), was the founder of Konoha, the older brother of Tobirama Senju (the Second Hokage), and the grandfather of Tsunade (the Fifth Hokage) and Nawaki. Second Hokage : Main article: Tobirama Senju Tobirama Senju (千手扉間, Senju Tobirama),1 the Second Hokage (二代目火影, Nidaime Hokage; Literally meaning "Second Fire Shadow"), was the younger brother of the Hashirama Senju (the First Hokage) and the granduncle of Tsunade (the Fifth Hokage) and Nawaki. Third Hokage : Main article: Hiruzen Sarutobi Hiruzen Sarutobi (猿飛ヒルゼン, Sarutobi Hiruzen) was the Third Hokage (三代目火影, Sandaime Hokage; Literally meaning "Third Fire Shadow"). Together with Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane, he was the student of the first two Hokages, Hashirama Senju and Tobirama Senju, and the teacher of Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Orochimaru. Fourth Hokage : Main article: Minato Namikaze Minato Namikaze (波風ミナト, Namikaze Minato), also known as Konoha's Yellow Flash (木ノ葉の黄色い閃光, Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō; English "Yellow Flash of the Leaf"), was the Fourth Hokage (四代目火影, Yondaime Hokage; Literally meaning "Fourth Fire Shadow"), the student of Jiraiya and the teacher of Kakashi Hatake, Obito Uchiha, and Rin. He was also the lover of Kushina Uzumaki and the father of Naruto Uzumaki. Fifth Hokage : Main article: Tsunade Tsunade (綱手) was the Fifth Hokage (五代目火影, Godaime Hokage; Literally meaning "Fifth Fire Shadow") of Konohagakure, taking over after Hiruzen Sarutobi died; she was replaced by Danzō, however, after she went into a coma during Pain's invasion. Tsunade is the only known still-living member of the Senju Clan; she is directly descended from the First Hokage, her grandfather Hashirama Senju--and is related to the Second Hokage, her granduncle Tobirama Senju. Along with Orochimaru and Jiraiya, Tsunade is one of the Legendary Sannin of Konoha; and as of Jiraiya's death and Orochimaru's permanent sealing, Tsunade is the only one of her former teammates who is still alive. Tsunade excels in Medical Ninjutsu and was referred to by Shikaku as the world's strongest and most beautiful kunoichi. Jiraiya also mentioned that Tsunade was the only ninja in the world who could spike a drink without a shinobi knowing it. Sixth Hokage Main article: Kakashi Hatake Kakashi, leader of team seven, he was taught by the fourth hokage Minato Namikaze, the rest of his team was Obito Uchiha and Rin, who he killed. He became hokage because Obito told him to, he never wanted it Category:KonohagakureCategory:Ninja Ranks